<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chat noir x reader (unspecified gender) by Astrophe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628970">chat noir x reader (unspecified gender)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophe/pseuds/Astrophe'>Astrophe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste x Reader - Freeform, Cat Noir - Freeform, Miraculous Lady Bug and Chat Noir, Multi, Paris - Freeform, adrien agreste - Freeform, cat noir one shot, cat noir x reader, chat noir - Freeform, chat noir one shot, chat noir x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophe/pseuds/Astrophe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>soooo i just wrote this cuz i was bored but it’s cute tbh and the gender of the reader isn’t specified neither are looks so you can be you or whatever you wanna be! anyways i’m in lub with chat noir so i might add other chat noir one shots that don’t have anything to do with this first one to it later &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chat noir x reader (unspecified gender)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind screamed as you stood above Paris. The Eiffel Tower holding you high in the midnight sky. Your heart pounded loudly as you relaxed with a hand on Chat’s chest, his hand over yours. You gasped as you looked down, the urge to jump off overwhelming you but you held back. You felt so light, so free, so powerful just standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower with Chat Noir of all people. “Do you like it?” he asked, looking a little shy. You bit your lip and nodded. “Like it? Chat I love it.” He stood up straighter with a smirk, now holding your hand in his. He looked out over Paris, admiring the lights, but you were admiring something else. You sucked in a breath as his blonde hair thrashed beautifully in the high night wind. You were sucked into a realm of awe by his shining green eyes that were filled with so many feelings at once. Joy, excitement, nervousness, fearlessness, and was that love? Your eyes traveled across all of his features, his fearless smirk, defined jaw, strong shoulders that carried so so much. Your eyes fell like a waterfall, skimming over the rest of his skin tight suit, you struggled to keep your mind out of the gutter. When you looked back up you made eye contact with the boy and your breath left you for the third time in three minutes. “You admiring something, kitten?” You stood there for a moment unable to find words to say in response to his flirting. You usually had teasing remarks to come back with, but now.. You gulped and nodded. “Yeah, I am” your voice shook ever so lightly. Chat grinned as he moved closer to you, your noses and bodies only centimeters apart, you could feel his warmth. You could feel Chat’s breath as he opened his mouth to speak. “You like what you see?” Any teasing was gone from his voice. “Hell yes I do,” you finally managed to shake the tremor from your voice. Chat pressed his body against yours and leaned even closer to your face, his soft lips gently brushing your own. You leaned into him prepared to kiss him when he pulled the two of you over the edge of the Eiffel Tower. “HOLY FUCK CHAT WHAT ARE YOU-“ Chat cut you off by pulling your face to his and kissing you softly. Your fear from falling faded as he pulled back and stared into your eyes. You grinned and looked up as the tower grew taller above you, the wind drowning out your laughs. Chat held you close as you both grew close to the ground. Chat’s lips brushed your ear as he whispered, “I think I’m in love with you.” Your heart leapt from your chest as he caught the both of you and landed at the base of the Eiffel Tower. You responded to his declaration by grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him passionately. “I think I love you too,” you managed to breath in between kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading this far! if you want to leave any suggestions for any additional one shot chapters comment and i’ll most likely get to it! i hope you liked itttt &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>